


of hyunwoo and minhyuk the puppy (and hoseok the teasing tease)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoseok picks minhyuk as his teasing target, but hyunwoo doesn't like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of hyunwoo and minhyuk the puppy (and hoseok the teasing tease)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the show champion backstage video and, of course, [this](http://www.vlive.tv/video/12426/%EB%AA%AC%EC%8A%A4%ED%83%80%EC%97%91%EC%8A%A4-%EB%AC%B4%EB%8B%A8%EC%B9%A8%EC%9E%85---%EC%B2%AB%EB%B2%88%EC%A7%B8-%EC%86%8C%ED%92%8D-%EB%AA%AC%EB%B2%A0%EB%B2%A0%EC%9B%94%EB%93%9C). the events may not be in order, but let's put it aside.
> 
> english is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

_"i saw minhyuk's legs and they looked so thin."_

_"what, now you're stuck on my legs?"_

_"i want to touch them."_

_"... please, don't."_

_"do you not like me?"_

_"it's not like that!"_

_"you said my body looks good."_

hyunwoo noticed that minhyuk gulped at what hoseok threw to him. his smile, his laughter—hyunwoo knew minhyuk was uncomfortable with the whole situation, but hyunwoo still couldn't help but feel irritated—and jealous, like,  _very_ jealous. he continued eating his lunch without words, not even jumping into the conversation (minhyuk got more uneasy because he didn't say anything and it made him slightly satisfied).

they just made up for maybe a week or so. they refused to talk each other for a whole month, and, actually, they still felt awkward around each other. too bad, thanks to hoseok, the atmosphere between them would get even worse. hyunwoo never complained, but everyone knew how hyunwoo hated when someone talked  _that way_  to minhyuk. hoseok was a tease, yes, he knew, but sometimes the blond just didn't know how to stop, and it was unbearably annoying. it was all thanks to jooheon who chimed in that their conversation started getting rated that hoseok finally shut his mouth.

(lucky hoseok that they were on camera, filming for the music show backstage, or else hyunwoo would smack his head with his all strength.)

"hyunwoo!"

the schedule for the music show had been over and they were asked to gather in one room to do the recording for v app. hyunwoo, leading his team to said room, didn't even halt his steps when minhyuk called him from behind.

"hyunwoo! hyunwoo, wait!" there was desperation in minhyuk's tone.

hyunwoo only stopped when minhyuk's hand reached his, yanking his arm.

"hyunwoo, are you mad?" minhyuk's eyes were pleading. "i'm sorry, hyunwoo! please, don't be mad! you know hoseok; he likes teasing me, teasing all of us! please, don't be mad—"

hyunwoo's cold stare was the one that made minhyuk stop talking. "monbebe has been waiting for us on v app, better not be late," the sad, guilty look on minhyuk's face made hyunwoo feel slightly bad because he, himself, realized that his tone was too harsh, but it was too late to take it back. so, to reduce the tense, he quickly added, "we'll talk about it later."

but, minhyuk still looked gloomy even until they were ready to start the recording. he sat quietly beside hyunwoo, sliding to the spot beside the leader's legs a moment after the v app started, faking a cheerful tone for the introduction before going quiet again. their fans might think he didn't talk much due to the exhaustion after their tight schedules today, but hyunwoo knew it better. he knew minhyuk lost his brightness because of their argument earlier. hyunwoo sighed— _it's not my fault, minhyukkie, it's yours... and hoseok's, yeah, he took a big part in this mess._

but, then, minhyuk did something that melted him.

everyone said minhyuk was a puppy. even the company agreed and used the puppy emoticon as his representation. he was loud, too, and cheerful, just like a happy puppy. hyunwoo usually only shrugged it off; he wasn't the type that would care about something like that, but what minhyuk did to him tonight made him think that, yes, minhyuk was actually a little pup.

it was kihyun's turn to talk to the camera when minhyuk rubbed his head against his arm. hyunwoo looked down, but minhyuk didn't move away. instead, he shifted his head closer, so he could rest his chin on hyunwoo's lap, and after that, the head just settled comfortably there for a while.

they were still recording. jooheon and hoseok were still talking. it would only be a short length video, but it felt like forever to hyunwoo. he did his best to keep his hands off of minhyuk, not touching him,  _not stroking his head_ because, for god's sake, minhyuk was too cute to resist. minhyuk was just this pup— _his_ little pup—who wanted to be forgiven.

_you sure know how to make me forgive you this time._

"say something to monbebe, pup."

he could see minhyuk's eyes sparkling in relieved when he talked to the younger. his voice was low, sounding more like a whisper, but it was gentle, it was warm—it told minhyuk that hyunwoo wasn't mad at him anymore.

it was when the v app recording was over when minhyuk stayed close beside him. they let the others walk ahead, thus they could have this short moment together.

"you're not mad at me anymore, are you?" minhyuk mumbled, fingers shyly making their way to tangle with hyunwoo's—hyunwoo took them to his hold this time.

"only if you promise you won't let  _anyone_ tease you  _that_ way."

"anyone, including you?"

hyunwoo cleared his throat. "anyone but me."

minhyuk laughed, punching his arm.

what happened next was as quick as a lightning, but hyunwoo could feel how minhyuk's lips pressed on his cheek for a second before he dashed toward kihyun in front of them.

(minhyuk clung happily to kihyun, but was shoved away because "you can only touch me only if your name is shin hoseok.")

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help but add the super slight kiho, lol. no, i'm not even sorry for not sorry. :")


End file.
